His Broken Valentine
by Anne Parkington
Summary: What will happen when Cho discovers that her boyfriend isnt the nicest guy everyone thinks he is? Rated for abuse, language, rape etc
1. Prologue

His broken Valentine By Anne Parkington  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter a whole buncha people do now. . .  
  
-Prolouge-  
  
"You worthless WHORE!" he screamed, belting her across her delicate china doll face. She fell back and scampered away across the floor, holding her face.  
  
"Don't you DARE run from me!" He fumed, chasing after her. He grabbed her firmly by the wrists and yanked her up towards his face. "Don't you ever run from me! Do you understand? NEVER!!" He yelled. She looked down, not daring to look into his eyes. He took her chin in his hand and forced it towards his mouth. She twisted away before her lips were claimed.  
  
"You don't seem to know who I AM! I deserve the utmost respect from fucking sluts like you! I'll teach you to treat me like shit." He belted her again, this time even harder. She fell down again, tears streaming down her face and stinging where he had struck her.  
  
"Please. . . " She choked through the tears and the blood.  
  
"Please what?" He said mockingly. "Stop? What? Don't you think you deserve this, you cunt?! You don't think you deserve every fucking bit of this?" He slapped her again with every word, just releasing his fury out upon her, never ceasing until she was a curled up ball at his feet. He gave her a kick, splaying her out before him, and stormed off to dinner leaving her all alone.  
  
-I know it's very short, and confusing, but things will come together as the story progresses.  
  
-A.P- 


	2. Chapter 1

His Broken Valentine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She walked down the hall, carrying her books against her chest, and he head down. She had been at Hogwarts so long, she didn't need to look around to know where she was going. The route to her classes had long been branded into her mind so she could just let her mind go and think about other things. She was not paying attention so much in fact that she bumped right into Harry.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry." She said in a small voice, not looking at him. *He* didn't like it when she looked at other boys.  
  
"Hey. Uh. . . are you okay, Cho?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yes. I'm fine. See you at the Quiditch game today." She mumbled and hurried away to class, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the hallway looking confused.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, coming up to him.  
  
"N-nothing. . . have you noticed anything weird about Cho lately?" He asked, still watching her go down the hall.  
  
"Not that I can think of. She has had a few more bruises, but I figure that's only from Quiditch practice. The Ravenclaws have their hearts set on the cup this year you know. I bet they're training extra hard, and their beaters haven't been very good."  
  
"Right. Ohh! Let's hurry! We'll be late for herbology!" Harry gasped, and they dashed out the door to their class.  
  
That night, Dumbledore made an announcement about the upcoming Valentines day dance and how it would be at the end of the week.  
  
Cho's best friend, Alyssa Gold turned to her and grinned.  
  
"You are so lucky!" She cried.  
  
"What? Why?" Jennifer West asked, leaning across the table. She was a very nosey girl with pretty green eyes and jet black hair. She had good intent but was very gossipy.  
  
"Because she has a date to the dance already." Alyssa answered smiling at Cho.  
  
"Oh really? Who?"  
  
"Honestly, where have you been! You know who her boyfriend is right?" Alyssa asked, shocked that Jennifer didn't know.  
  
"Um. . . no! Well, I've heard RUMORS of course, but. . . well, what's the real story?" She leaned across the table further. Cho rolled her eyes and concentrated on her meal, but Alyssa cocked her head to the side, Jennifer looked.  
  
"OH!" She gasped, sitting back and grinning. "NO WAY!"  
  
"Oh yes!" Alyssa smirked taking a sip from her goblet.  
  
"Lucky girl!" Jennifer hit Cho on the arm playfully.  
  
"Yeup. I sure am." Cho smiled fakely.  
  
When dinner was over, Cho lingered in the great hall before leaving for her room. As she turned the corner to go up the stairs, strong hands grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shadows.  
  
"Cho." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Oh. . .Hello." Cho muttered.  
  
"I'll be thinking about you tonight, Cho." He said, his lips pressed against her ear.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure. It's against the school regulations." Cho pulled away and started up the stairs.  
  
"Fine. But don't you worry, I'll have you, if you like it or not." He growled, his eyes piercing her through the darkness. 


	3. Chapter 2

-His broken Valentine-  
  
*Just a quick note to let you know two things:  
  
NO! The boyfriend is not Draco. . . and NO! The boyfriend is not Cedric either.  
  
Sorry. . . but he will be revealed in this chapter (oh goodie!) and I just wanted to let you know. . . that this is extremely difficult for me to write, because the boyfriend is one of my favorite characters. . . and I hate to see him like this, but it's just something I came up with and seemed like a good idea EVEN THO I HATE SEEING HIM LIKE THIS!! -wail- anyway. . . I'm probably murdering you with vagueness so read on ^^  
  
-The next day, after school, Harry, Fred and George went to the Quiditch field to warm up before practice.  
  
"Who are you bringing to the Valentine's day dance?" Harry asked as they stretched.  
  
"Euh, I don't know. I haven't really given it much thought. Doesn't matter I suppose. I'm not the dancing type." George said.  
  
"I agree. It's not important. I just like going. Who are you taking?" Fred added.  
  
"I don't know. I was going to ask Cho but. . . " Harry trailed, holding his broom handle close to his face.  
  
"Ohh, right. How are you doing about that?" Fred asked, searching Harry's eyes for the truth.  
  
"OH I'm fine."  
  
"Even if you're not, I don't blame you. That was a stab in the back that was." George nodded, mounting his broom and zooming around the field.  
  
"No, it's not like I had dibs on her or anything, and besides if anything it's a stab in the back to Cedric. They had something going on for a while."  
  
"Oh right! I remember that! Damn, he must be hurting too. She likes to play around with people's emotions, that one!" Fred also mounted his broom. He and Harry flew a couple laps.  
  
"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Harry pondered.  
  
"Aye. I'd forget about her, Harry and concentrate on more important things." George called.  
  
"Yeah! Like Quiditch!" A voice cried. The three looked down to see Oliver Wood waving up at them.  
  
"Hey Wood!" They cried in unison. They all dove and landed in front of him.  
  
"Practice is canceled for today." He informed. "But it's brilliant that you're getting a head start on it!"  
  
"OH? Why is it canceled?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well every one else is taking the same Arithmancy course-and there is a big review tomorrow so they're studying."  
  
"OH! BLIMEY THAT'S TOMORROW!?!" The twins cried at Wood.  
  
"Uh. . . " Wood started, but they had already leapt on their broom and zoomed towards the school.  
  
"Well, I better be going as well. Thanks for coming out to tell us, instead of leaving us out here." Harry laughed.  
  
"And loose the best seeker we've had in years? Nonsense, Potter!" Wood laughed, walking with him towards Hogwarts.  
  
"You're going to the Valentine's day dance right?" Wood asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't have to ask you huh?"  
  
Wood blushed.  
  
"Heh, yeah."  
  
"You're lucky, Wood. Cho's going to look radiant." Harry said. 


	4. Chapter 3

His Broken Valentine  
  
-Chapter 4  
  
"Cho! Cho!" Jennifer cried, bursting into their dorm three days later.  
  
"What?" She asked, as she zapped away a bruise under her eye with her wand in the mirror.  
  
"Hey. . .what's up with those?" Jennifer set the package she had in her hand down on her bed and crossed to her friend. She touched one on her cheek, Cho winced.  
  
"Cho, those are pretty bad, what happened to you?" Her eyes searched Cho's.  
  
"Quidditch! Our beaters are bloody, rotten! They're too busy accidentally hitting each other in the heads with their bats too worry about the bludgers hitting us." Cho smiled weakly. She had recited this story so many times she was even starting to believe it herself.  
  
"Hm. . . well, I have good news for you!" She said, turning back to the package. Cho zapped two more bruises off her face, and one off her forearm.  
  
"What?" She turned to see Jennifer holding up a deep purple robe with light pink flowers.  
  
"This just came in from your parents!"  
  
Cho gasped.  
  
"That's for me?! For, for the dance?! It's beautiful!" She felt the silk between her hands it was the softest she had ever come in contact with.  
  
"How lucky for you!" Jennifer threw it on over Cho's head and faced her towards the mirror. "So pretty! You and Oliver are going to be the hit of the dance! The perfect couple!"  
  
Cho sighed. She wished she hadn't said his name. How sweet the sound, how romantic the eyes and the ways when they weren't alone, but when they were. . . she didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Sure we will!" Cho smiled. "Do you know who Harry's going with?"  
  
"Potter?" Jennifer asked, smirking. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I DO! Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Cho blushed. Secretly she would have liked it if she were going with him. At least HE wouldn't, wouldn't. . . oh the shame.  
  
"Well, I asked him." Jennifer's eyes softened. Cho was startled for a moment, then started laughing. Jennifer's worried look turned to that of mock outrage.  
  
"WHAT?! How dare you laugh at me Ms. Chang! I bring you your dress robes and this is how you repay me? I don't laugh at your date!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. . . I really am." She suppressed a smile with her dainty hand. "Harry is a nice boy, and if I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd be insanely jealous!"  
  
"Well thank you." Jennifer smiled.  
  
Cho took off her dress robe and folded it nicely on her bed.  
  
"Well, I'm going for a walk, I have some free periods and I just need to be alone." Cho smiled and walked out of the dorm. Jennifer waved, and admired herself in the mirror.  
  
~Desperately short I know, but im not feeling very inspired today. 


	5. Chapter 4

**His Broken Valentine**

_By Anne Parkington_

**[ **_A__/n: wow, it's been a while since I've updated, GAHH! There's a fly in my room!! A big black icky one!! :spazess out:**]**_

**This chapter is going to be so short, you have no idea. It's just. . . so short, just SO SO short!**

**.: Chapter**** 4 :.**

Cho left Jennifer in her dorm and started down the hall at a fast pace, speeding past anyone who would have reason to talk to her. She just needed to be alone right now. As she walked through the now deserted halls, her mind wandered onto Oliver, and then over to Harry. _Such conflicting issues. _She thought to herself, not noticing that the stair case was changing underneath her. She stepped onto the new floor, walked right into a different room and looked up sharply.

"Damn my daydreaming." She scolded herself looking around with mild interest. It was an old bathroom that seemed to have been long since abandoned. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. Everything that is, except for a mirror standing in the corner. Although it was a bathroom, the mirror looked completely out of place in this room. It was very tall and ornate, with a thick gold frame. At the top it said something in Latin that she couldn't make out. She peered around to make sure there were no 'moaning myrtle-type ghosts' lurking in the stalls and stepped in front of the mirror to look at her reflection.

"Bloody shite. . ." she whispered, the books falling from her hands, and the bag slipping off her shoulder. What she saw was not only her pale face staring back at her, but Oliver Wood standing next to her stroking her face and smiling. She whirled around, expecting to see Oliver there, but he wasn't, and her footsteps echoed against the tiles. 

"Oliver? Are you here?" She hissed. When no one answered she looked back at the mirror. He now had his arms wrapped around her, and kissed her cheek. Then they were dancing around the bathroom, around the sinks, and when they came to stop in front of the mirror again, he kissed her hand. And then he was gone. Cho scrambled on the floor and scooped up her books. She cast a fleeting glance back at the mirror just before she left, and Oliver waved cheerily at her as she left. As the door clicked closed, Dumbledore appeared sitting on the bench against the far wall with an extremely perplexed look upon his face.

-Coming up next-

The Valentine dance is here

And Harry is sent on a very important mission


	6. Chapter 5

**His Broken Valentine**

_By Anne Parkington_

**[**_a/n_: I'm not feeling really well. I had a very rude awakening from a really creepy dream about fanfiction.net. . . have any of you ever had one of those. I think It's because I've been ODing on fics since my friends left for ___Cape Cod__. .  .so I woke up at like _5:00___. . . spazzing out, and now I really don't feel good. But I cant go back to sleep, cuz, the dream will come BACK! :fearful eyes: so, sorry if this chapter is lacking. . . I'm not feeling up to par.**]**_

**.: chapter**** 5 :.**

Finally, the day of the Valentine's Day dance arrived. All the girls were in a mild state of utter hysteria as they towed their boyfriends around. (Dumbledore had given them half the day off to be with their sweethearts and such.) Harry was just about to go into the Gryffindor common room when Dobby the house elf rand up to him. 

"Harry Potter, sir Is wanted in Professor Dumbledore's office! Him, Miss Granger and Mr. Ron Weasley are all wanted." He said, slightly out of breath.

"Really?!" Harry said with slight alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Just hurry, sir! Professor says its _urgent!" _

Harry nodded. 

"Parsnip Juice." He said at the fat lady who sung open for him, and Dobby. They rushed in and were greeted by Crookshanks who was sleeping on top of a table.

"Hey cat." Harry said stroking the cat's ears, "Where's 'mione?" Crookshanks leapt off the table and disappeared behind the table cloth. Harry looked down and saw a very familure show sticking out from under the table. He gave it a small tap and there came a loud: **}BANG****!!{ as the table made a sudden jerk upwards. Hermione appeared from under the table looking ruffled and holding her head.**

"Oooo, you nasty blighter! What did you do that for? I was sleeping!" 

"With who? Ron?" Harry smirked. Heroine's eyes narrowed. She did not like that. Not at all.

"Sorry. Sorry!!" Harry said apologetically as Hermione scooped up her papers and started to walk off. 

"For the _last time, I do __not like Ron that way, You keep making wisecracks about things like that but I really don't see how you would have any evidence that would prove I have such emotions for Ron. And __Furthermore I-"_

Harry shushed her.

"Fine! Fine, I'm sorry, Jeez! What were you doing sleeping under there?"

"I wanted some peace. Lavender's busy talking to her boyfriend on her two-way mirror in the room."

"Oh, well. Come along, Dumbledore wants us to meet him in his office." He ran over to the staircase leading up to the boys dorms.

"OY! Ron! Get down here!"

"I'm busy, you lump!" came a muffled voice. Harry threw a quizzical look at Hermione, who was looking stricken. 

"Ron! Stop messing around!" Harry said impatiently. "Get your bum down here right now!"

"LATER!! I'm alright here fanks!" He said thickly. Harry walked up the stairs and burst through the door to see Ron and Parvati making out furiously against the window.

"Um, Ron?" Harry hissed. Ron turned and glared angrily at Harry. "Wot?" He snapped, his mouth smeared with pink lipstick. 

"Dumbledore asked to see us right away." Harry mumbled looking his feet.

Ron's face softened.

"Why didn't you say so?!" He said. Parvati was now a brilliant shade a scarlet. "Err. . . see you?" He said to her. She nodded, and scurried out of the room. Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Ron, who punched him in the arm. They came down to Hermione, who was staring at Ron in a odd way.

"What?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh nothing." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. "It's just that you did a horrible job of putting your lip stick on. Its all over your mouth." Harry snorted, but the look in Hermione's eyes told him that she was extremely hurt. He knew she liked him more than she claimed, and she denied his attempts to make her realize so many times, she was probably  starting to believe herself. Blushing with a mixture of anger and embarrassment he rubbed his face with the sleeve of his robes and glared at Hermione, who kept her eyes ahead as they walked down the hall to Dumbledore's office. When they got to the goblin, Dobby said, 

"Mint Treacle."

And like clockwork the goblin sprang aside and let them into his office. Dumbledore had already laid out chairs for them to sit in and they took their seats.

"Now, I have brought you here, today to talk about a serious matter that is heinous beyond all measure. There are many things I do not permit in my school most of which involve magical interactions. But this requires no magic at all. No weapon apparatuses at all." Dumbledore said calmly. The three exchanged bewildered looks.

"Cho is having troubles with her boyfriend. And I am asking you to help." 

"With all due respect, Professor, but why don't you talk to Cho's friends about this? We don't really know her too well, and I'm sure her friends would be at a better service to you." Hermione said.

"No. It's not Cho that needs to be reached. It's Oliver."

Their glances when from bewildered to fear.

"What is Oliver doing to her?" Harry asked slowly. _If he's hurting Cho, I'll. . . _

"Beating her. Regularly. This needs to be stopped. But I fear I will not be able to interfere."

"What?! Why?" Ron asked.

"I need you to find out exactly what he's doing, and then come to me with your proof. I am not under any liberty to _spy _on my students."

"Then how did you find this out in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. I saw her looking into the mirror of Arised, and what she saw was him acting like a normal boy to a girl he truly cares for. And it all came together. The bruises, the sudden faint spell, the fear of talking to boys she used to laugh with. Yes, Oliver is abusing her, and he must be stopped. Can I trust you to follow him and stop him before Cho is seriously injured?"

The three were silent for a moment, but then,

"Yes you can." Harry said determinedly. 

**-Still short. . . gahh! Oh well, I'll update soon. . . hopefully!**


	7. Rewrite

**His Broken Valentine**

_By Anne Parkington_

Woa . . okay, I have not updated in like FOREVER. . . arg.. . its frustrating I know—I'm terribly terribly sorry, but I've had a few personal issues, and its just not been very fun. . . I mean, I found out I have an anxiety disorder that causes me to throw up like. . . all the time so I had to do some trials with some antidepressants (arg!!! ) and then I was failing my classes, which sucked ubermajorness and I had to work to lift them up, I had mono, um. . . my knee ismessed up and just crap crap crap has happened, but fortunately I'm feeling much much better now and am capable of updating my ficcies!!! TA DA!!! YAYYyy! Okay, I know you all don't really care about my personal life and problems, SOO on with said chapter:

Ps. It feels so good to be back!!!

pps. this is basically a rewrite of last chapter cuz that one was really really really really really really crappy--so i just added some more touches, made dumbledore seem a little more I.C and um. . yeah, okay-- .:beam:.

**.: chapter**** 5 :.**

Finally, the day of the Valentine's Day dance arrived. All the girls were in a state of utter hysteria as they towed their boyfriends around. (Dumbledore had given them half the day off to be with their sweethearts and to prepare for the dance that night..) Harry was just about to go into the Gryffindor common room when Dobby the house elf ran up to him.

"Harry Potter, sir Is wanted in Professor Dumbledore's office! Him, Miss Granger and Mr. Ron Weasley are all wanted." He said, slightly out of breath and leaning against the wall for support.

"Really?!" Harry said with slight alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Just hurry, sir! Professor says its _urgent!_"

Harry nodded.

"Parsnip Juice." He said at the fat lady who sung open for him, and Dobby. They rushed in and were greeted by Crookshanks who was sleeping on top of a table.

"Hey cat." Harry said stroking the cat's ears, "Where's 'mione?" Crookshanks leapt off the table and disappeared behind the table cloth. Harry looked down and saw a very familure show sticking out from under the table. He gave it a small tap and there came a loud: **BANG****!! as** the table made a sudden jerk upwards. Hermione appeared from under the table looking ruffled and holding her head.

"Oooo, you nasty blighter! What did you do that for? I was sleeping!"

"With who? Ron?" Harry smirked. Heroine's eyes narrowed. She did not like that. Not at all.

"Sorry. Sorry!!" Harry said apologetically as Hermione scooped up her papers and started to walk off.

"For the _last time, _I do _not_ like Ron that way, You keep making wisecracks about that but I really don't see how you would have any evidence that would prove I have such emotions for Ron. And _Furthermore _even if I did, which I certainly do not, I really do not think it would be something anyone should find amusing in the least bit, but I don't like him like that so, it's really not an issue but I-"

Harry clamped a hand over her mouth, making her glare at him.

"Fine! Fine, I'm sorry, Jeez! What were you doing sleeping under there?"

"I wanted some peace. Lavender's busy talking to her boyfriend on her two-way mirror in the room. And before when I fell asleep there were some people playing tonsil hockey and hogging up the arm chairs. . "

"Oh, well. Come along, Dumbledore wants us to meet him in his office." He ran over to the staircase leading up to the boys' dorms.

"OY! Ron! Get down here!"

"I'm busy, you lump!" came a muffled voice. Harry threw a quizzical look at Hermione, who was looking stricken.

"Ron! Stop messing around!" Harry said impatiently. "Get your ass down here right now!" He couldn't imagine why Ron was being l,ike this, and threw a look at Hermione, who wouldn't return his gaze.

"LATER!! I'm alright here fanks!" He said thickly. Harry walked up the stairs and burst through the door to see Ron and Parvati making out furiously against the window. Ron was subtly sliding his hand up her skirt, but Parvarti caught him and giggled madly, pulling him closer.

"Um, Ron?" Harry hissed. Ron turned (while Parvati let out a squeak of surprise and embarrassment and hid behind Ron) and glared angrily at Harry. "Wot?" He snapped, his mouth smeared with pink lipstick.

"Dumbledore asked to see us right away." Harry mumbled looking his feet.

Ron's face softened.

"Why didn't you say so?!" He said. Parvati was now a brilliant shade a scarlet. "Err. . . see you?" He said to her. She nodded, and scurried out of the room, but before she got too far Ron grabbed her arm and whispered something into her ear. She smirked a little and nodded, then continued towards the door. She gave Harry an odd sort of up and down glance before skipping out of the room, making sure her skirt flipped up, revealing a pair of frilled cotton panties. Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Ron, who punched him in the arm. They came down to Hermione, who was staring at Ron in a odd way, her eyes looking wetter than usual.

"What?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh nothing." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. "It's just that you did a horrible job of putting your lip stick on. Its all over your mouth." Harry snorted, but the look in Hermione's eyes told him that she was extremely hurt. He knew she liked him more than she claimed, and she denied his attempts to make her realize so many times, she was probably starting to believe herself. Blushing with a mixture of anger and embarrassment he rubbed his face with the sleeve of his robes and glared at Hermione, who kept her eyes ahead as they walked down the hall to Dumbledore's office. When they got to the goblin, Dobby said, (who, Harry, in the midst of all this, had almost forgotten that he was there,)

"Mint Treacle."

And like clockwork the goblin sprang aside and let them into his office. Dumbledore had already laid out chairs for them to sit in and they took their seats.

"Now, I have brought you here, today to talk about a serious matter that is heinous beyond all measure. There are many things I do not permit in my school most of which involve magical interactions. But this requires no magic at all. No weapon apparatuses at all." Dumbledore said calmly. The three exchanged bewildered looks.

"Cho is having troubles with her boyfriend. And I am asking you to help."

Hermione's facial expression turned to that of one who really did not care but didn't want to let it show.

"With all due respect, Professor, but why don't you talk to Cho's friends about this? We don't really know her too well, and I'm sure her friends would be at a better service to you." Hermione said.

"No. It's not Cho that needs to be reached. It's Oliver."

Their facial expressions changed from bewildered to fear.

"What is Oliver doing to her?" Harry asked slowly. _If he's hurting Cho, I'll. . . _

Dumbledore took a weary breath, "I fear . . . he is abusing her."

"What?!" Harry and Ron growled  
"how could he?! Oliver is so nice! Professor, how can you be sure?" Hermione asked.

"I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. I saw her looking into the mirror of Arised, and what she saw was him acting like a normal boy to a girl he truly cares for would act. And it all came together. The bruises, the sudden faint spell, the fear of talking to boys she used to laugh with. Yes, Oliver is abusing her, and he must be stopped. Now, what must be done is-"

"Professor! Come quickly! Someone has let a horde of Dark Tentacles into the dungeon and they're coating everything with swamp!!" Hagrid cried, running into the office.

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment and Harry could understand why. Dark tentacles, an octopus like creature that hid it's self in marshy areas, and attacked innocent travelers wasn't native to their region. How could they have possibly gotten to the castle?

"Right, I'll go with you immediately." Dumbledore said. He looked at the three of them and gave them a smile. "I shall be postponing the dance until further notice because of the dark tentacles. I believe that may delay things for a while. We'll discuss this tomorrow."

The three nodded, and watched him leave. However, Harry was left with a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he didn't know why. Dumbledore believed that delaying the dance would stop Oliver, but if what he said about Oliver was true, and he had no doubt that it was, then a little change in plans wouldn't stop him from seeing Cho tonight.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Said Hermione softly next to his hear, making him jump.

"I don't know. I. . ." Harry trailed, glancing over at Ron, whose eyes were gleaming with malice.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, following Harry's glance.

"That BASTARD!! How on earth could he. . . bloody 'ell. 'onestly! A girl! Dirty maggot. . . . if I ever see him walking down the hall I'm gonna give him one. . . y'anno. I mean. . just to think, I would never do that to Parvie. . . "

Hermione winced at the mention of his girlfriend's nickname.

"We can't just go attacking him in the middle of school. We need to. . . I don't know. Maybe. . ."  
"Catch him in the act?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely!" Harry cried. "We'll follow them one day, and if he starts, we'll jump out and attack him! Alright. . . when?"

"Not tonight, Mate. I've got _plans_." Ron quirked an eyebrow at Harry.  
"You've got to be kidding me!! Cho's in danger and all you can think about is getting in Parvati's knickers?!!"

Ron blushed. "There's nothing we can really do, right? Dumbledore's probably put a lockdown on the dorms, so Cho is safe. I mean, Oliver is in our house, and Cho is in Ravenclaw." Ron explained.

"Still, that's disgusting that you put your penis in front of your heart. I can not stand this! You're making me sick. I'm going." Hermione snapped, and ran out of Dumbledore's office. Harry looked at Ron.

"Wot? Don't tell me you're going to yell at me too, Harry!" Ron cried angrily.

"No, mate. Don't worry. But still, Hermione does have a point. It does seem like you're putting the wrong things first. I mean, Parvati'll always be there for you mate. . . but Cho might need us now. Just. . just think about that. Doing what you want, or doing what's right. What's more important?" Harry said softly and got up to leave too.

"You're right, Harry. But there's not much we _can_ do tonight, is there?"  
"no, there isn't but you didn't have to mention your plans. And besides, we both know how Hermione feels."

"What?"

"Hermione. You ever notice how she gets all emotional whenever you're around Parvati, or talk about her?"

"Uh. .yeah, but that-. . . that's not about me, right?"

"Uh. . no, of course not. Let's just go, and sleep on this, and see what happens tomorrow."

They both walked down the hall, to the Gryffindor common room.

Well, I know it wasn't much differn't, but I'm just getting back into it, ladies and gents.


	8. Chapter 6

**His Broken Valentine**

**By Anne Parkington**

**I still don't own Harry Potter…. Those crazy Warner Brother folks do. . and J.K Rowling…and those crazy people that bought him off EBay (heh heh heh)**

_Soooo, it's been a while, and right now I would usually fill you in on how crappy my life has been and make up some lame-ass excuse as to why I have been updating, but I'm not going to. I'm just going to say that life happens, and sometimes you have to deal with it, and unfortunately that has taken time away from my writing. However, things are improving and hopefully I will be able to continue writing. 3_

"So, I suppose I'll just go to bed now…" Said Ron suspiciously as soon as they walked into the common room. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and gave him a stony glare.

Harry sighed, slumping into an armchair next to her. There was no explaining to Ron what a git he was being. Giving Harry a sly wink, Ron walked up the stairs to be boys' dorm, completely oblivious.

"Honestly..." Hermione muttered to herself. Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. As had been proven earlier, Hermione was never going to openly admit her feelings for Ron.

"I think I'm a bit tired myself." Harry said. Hermione looked scathingly at him.

"REALLY tired, 'mine, not 'Ron' tired." He added. She smiled despite herself, and Harry was glad that he had pulled a happy emote out of her for once, but suddenly her smile faded. Harry looked around to see Oliver Wood coming down the stairs.

"Wood! What are you doing up?" Harry asked nervously.

"Euh…"Actually, I've come to ask you a favor." Oliver said. He looked a little flustered, but for some reason Harry had the distinct impression that it was all a facade.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Euh… in private?" Wood asked, glancing timidly over at Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and got up. The two walked up the landing a bit and stopped. Wood seemed to be contemplating something and wouldn't look at Harry.

"Well?" Said Harry expectantly. Wood looked up at him, a pink tinge growing in his cheeks. Harry had never seen him like this before; his eyes were so beautiful… Ever so slightly, Wood cleared his throat, and leaned forwards to capture Harry's lips in his own. Harry was stunned at first, but as he welcomed Oliver's soft warm tongue into his mouth, he understood that this was why it had never been felt right with any of the girls he had been with before. Okay, I'm totally kidding! Hardy har har! Yeah, I'm really bored, and really tired and silly so I'm just messing with you! Just making sure you're on your toes! So, um.. Where were we? Oh yes!

"Well?" Said Harry expectantly.

"Could I use your invisibility cloak tonight?" Wood asked. Harry blinked. He had never lent his cloak to anyone before. Being one of the only possessions he had of his father's, he found himself hesitant to let even Ron use it. He also felt uncomfortable lending it out, because if Wood got caught with it, it would be confiscated, and then he would never have it again.

"Err. I don't think-"  
"Please? Dumbledore canceled the dance and I got to see Cho tonight."

Harry shook his head.

"Uh uh, no way. Dumbledore canceled the dance for a reason and we're not allowed to leave our rooms.

"Who died and made _you_ head boy?" Snarled Wood, startling Harry.

"No one…but…" He stammered, very thankful he had put a very secure unbreakable hex on the lock on his trunk. He had never seen Wood like this before and had no idea what he would do, or what he was capable of.

"Fine, Potter! Be that way, but don't thin I'll forget this." He sneered, storming away. Harry returned to the common room and promptly told Hermione what had happened.

"You know what this probably means right?"

"No…" Harry shrugged.

"That he'll probably find another way to get to her." Hermione said gravely.

"But he can't….unless he knows her common room password!" Harry said. "But he probably knows it…damn!" he thought…his face scrunched up in concentration, but Hermione was looking at him like he was made of gold.

"You are brilliant!" She cried running past him and out into the hall. Harry followed her confusedly.

"Um… excuse me?" Hermione shouted up at the Fat lady. The painting opened one eye and looked at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um…could you go to wherever the Ravenclaw common room is and have them change the password immediately!" Hermione asked. The woman stared at her for a moment.

"Does this have to do with Mr. Wood and Ms.-"

"Yes, please help us!" Hermione interrupted. The fat lady nodded and yawned.

"Dumbledore told me about it…pity really." She said incoherently and wandered away, still wide open. She suddenly came back and smiled sheepishly.

"I'll wait till you get back in." She said.

"Thanks." smiled Hermione. The two of them crawled back into the room.

"She's safe for tonight." Hermione said to Harry. He nodded, and bid Hermione goodnight. He crawled into bed and tried to sleep, finding it difficult to ignore the muffled giggles and moans coming from behind Ron's bed curtains.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were watching the couple. Hermione was gazing at Wood over her copy of 'Hogwarts; a history.' And Harry was watching Cho over his bowl of porridge. Jennifer looked up and caught his eye and winked. Harry flushed, despite his concern for Cho. He was excited to go to the dance with Jennifer and to receive such an open expression of something more than just fondness made his heart take a giant leap. Cho looked at Jennifer and turned to see who her friend was looking at. She caught sight of Harry and sent him a cheery wave.

"Hey lover boy, you ready?" Hermione said smirking.

"Yeah…let's go." Harry replied. They had a lot of preparation to do before the dance. They both got up and started to walk for the door. Jennifer stood up and made a beeline for Harry, grabbing his hand before he could get out the door.

"O A word?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Herm, I'll meet you up there." He said. Hermione winced at the sound of 'Herm' but nodded anyway and continued on her way.

"So.. tonight…What time should we meet?" Jennifer asked.

"Uh…" Harry blushed, making Jennifer go pink as well.

"Actually I don't think I'll make a good date tonight. Dumbledore has asked Hermione and me to check up on a certain couple, there's a girl who might be in danger." Harry said, hoping with every ounce of him that she'd understand.

"That is so sweet!" She said softly. "You're the only boy I know that would ever consider giving up a date for that! You're really amazing, Harry." He turned even redder.

"So, you understand?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She smiled, stepping closer. "I guess I'll just have to give you your midnight kiss now thought." She said softly into his ear. Before he had time to register what she had said, Harry found himself in lip lock with one of the prettiest girls in school. He hands easily found her waist and pulled her closer to him, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck.

Not many people were paying attention to the shadowed entrance of the great hall, but Cho was, and a stab of jealousy shot through her heart as she watched her best friend make out with the one she had ever been afraid of being rejected by. A small tear slipped down her cheek and landed with a soft plunk, into her pumpkin juice.

Across the hall, Oliver watched his girlfriend cry over Harry and Jennifer and his fists clenched under the table. Something like that shouldn't have made her sad. Unless….

Oliver wood was not pleased.

End chap….


End file.
